Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn)
Biography Origins Not-so-humble begginings Mitth'raw'nurudo, better known as Thrawn, an his brother, Mitth'ras'safis, better known as Thrass, were born on Csilla, a very isolated society, never the less a very powerful one. He and his brother got adopted into the Eighth Rulling Family. When Thrawn and Thriss joined the military (Chiss Expansionary Defence Force) it was assumed that they would seize to be a part of the family, as occurred often. But when Thrawn became the youngest Commander, the rulling Family accepted him back in. Much to the distaste of his brother. Contact "One can concentrate so closely on the words of a sentence that one thereby misses the meaning. As can happen in any area of life. You must never lose focus on the larger landscape." —Thrawn Thrawn became the commanding officer of Picket Force 2, a patrolling ship. At one point he found two ships fighting. He ordered them both disabled. The first one disabled contained humans. The attacking shuttle was on orders from Praga the Hutt. After seeing the ship disabled, they attacked the Chiss, resulting in the Hutts death. After two humans being dismissed as traitors and executed, Jorj Car'das was stated the hero for exposing them. He thanked Thrawn for his help. Thrawn asked Jorj to stay behind to help him understand humans and their culture. They became good friends and went on all Missions together. Outbound Flight After the outbound flight project was launched, it unfortunately found its way to chiss space. Thrawn took the oportunpity to destroy the vagari and the outbound flight in the same time. After the vagari were destroyed by the Jedi, thrawn moved in and disabled the ship, the lead Jedi, C'boath started choking him. Car'das fired turbolasers at C'boath and blew up the Outbound Flight. After bieng rewarded for destroying a threat, Thrawn returned to his office on the Shuriken, his personal ship. He rescieved a call from the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. He wanted to assign the Chiss to his secret army. Thrawn stated he wanted no business with him unless it was under his circumstances. He then shut him of. Exile After breaking protocol enough times, he was sentenced to exile on a planet of choice. He chose to find one. He landed in one uncharted planet. He named it Planet Thrawn. He had no idea about the clone wars, the revenge of the sith, or the fall of the republic And rise of the empire. Early Imperial Service Discovery "I've seen you work military miracles. I'm sure you can work political ones, as well" —Kinman Doriana Sometime during his exile the Venator class star Destroyer Spitfire was in hot pursuit of some smugglers. When the smuggler disappeared on the planet And the imperials landed, Thrawn saw his chance to escape. He was the first to get to the chrashed TIE. After emptying his supply bag and taking his link to eavesdrop, he filled the suit with grass and pushu berries to give the idea they were dealing with pirimitives. After taking back to base, they were attacked by the birds who liked the pushu berries. Thrawn had Attatched bombs to them and they exloded at the base. The imperials sent a squad of Stormtroopers too investigate. After incapacitating all of them, he took the body out of one of them to infiltrate the base s a stormtrooper. After entering the ship, he was about to break for it when a squad of stormtroopers arrested him. The commanding officers were impressed by his talents and took him to the emperor. The Emperor When Admiral Drassk brought Thrawn before the emperor, everyone thought he would be punished. But the emperor almost showed pleasure to se the Chiss responsible for the outbound flight. After testing him by acting distaste for aliens, when Thrawn showed resilience as well as intelligence. The Admiral was promoted instantly and Thrawn was made Captain and sent to serve with Admiral Piett. Tests Although he had been promoted by the emperor himself, he was constantly bieng tested by his superiors, Thrawn always bested them. Thrawn was bieng held high by many, but most supiriors saw him as an obstacle in thier career. Rebels When Governer Pryce and Grand Moff Tarkin couldn't handle the Rebels, they requested Admiral Thrawn. Recently promoted for his victory at batalon, Thrawn said he would make the Rebels artchects of their own destruction. After handling the rebels time and again, ruining their plans only to have them escape, he called in Admiral Konstantine and Colonal Yularin. Colonel Yularin left with the ISB withdrawing their help after too many casualties. When the fleet was blocking the rebels escape, Commander Sato suicide bombed Konstantine's ship with his own, allowing them to escape. Thrawn said he wouldn't be dealing with suicide bombers and terrorists and left Pryce to her own problems Later Imperial Service Pre-Battle of Endor Unknown to the rebels, though there was always 12 grand admirals, Thrawn was the 13th. Palpatine had told Thrawn and Vader and Martio Batch his plan. Thrawn denied access to his fleet because he knew this plan would fail. He did however state that in the event that didnt work, his fleet and army that he created would be ready to strike. He then left the 2nd Death Star, much to the disgust of his fellow Grand Admiral. Post Battle of Endor After the news that Palpatine was killed in the explosion, the Grand Admirals got together. Thrawn brought his Nogrhi bodyguard Ruke with him. First matter was that Martio Batch was killed in a mutinie. It also appeared that Nial Declann was on the Death Star when it blew up. Octavian Grant was captured and Grunger was killed by trioculous. 9 Grand Admirals left. When Makiti threatened Thrawn for betrayal the Empire, Ruke killed her. 8 Grand Admirals. Thrawn left. The 13th Grand Admiral All of the original Grand Admirals were killed at some point, but the New Republic remained unaware of another Grand Admiral. Thrawn. Thrawn was manipulating all events into his favour. When Daala left a gap as Supreme Commander, it was Thrawn that filled the gap. Now with almost as much power as the resurrected Emperor, Thrawn knew it was a matter of time until Palpatine was killed by the rebels. The Knew Emperor Palpatines Death. Though it wasn't as glamorous a death as his first, it was a death that he would never return from. Palpatine got shot in the back by Han Solo... With no one else to take his place, The Empire asked Thrawn to be their leader. Thrawn had a new plan that would end the Republic A Master Plan, With Major Preparation Thawns first stop was at the rebel base on hoth. He collected twelve asteroids from the hoth asteroid belt. Next stop, the Batch Research lab, After taking the twelve cloaking devices he left with his death Death squadron, his fleet. Third stop, Sentinel Base. After attaching the cloaking devices to the asteroids,he leapt for coruscant, on The Die Palpatine Died celebration day. Siege of Coruscant and Death "But, it was so artisticly done" —Thrawn last words before death Arriveing at coruscant, he fired 112 dry firings, and 11 of the asteroids. The twelve asteroid "malfunctioned" and got exposed then destroyed, giving the impression that coruscant had been surrounded by asteroids. The Empire was on the verge of victory. in Rukes quarters, he was reading an transmission about the Empire betrayed his people. He stood up and ran to the bridge. He took out his knife and stabbed Thrawn from behind. After running with all officers and troops behind him, he was killed. A squad of droids arrived at the bridge. Execute protocol 99. 2 of the droids killed all crew while the rest took Thrawn away. Rebirth Skywalkers in a sercret facility, Thrawn's brain was in a jar, and 5 fake clones were in statis pods. The five 99 droids took away the brain and the real clone. A few hours later, Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker entered the room and killed everything, then flooding the room. They thought that would stop the Empire from taking over again. Protocol 99 Completes The pod was taken to the secret base Thrawn has built on Csilla Moon. 2 droids stood guarg wile the other three began operation. Thrawn's brain was transplanted into his clone, to keep his memories and live the life he had before. But now Thrawn descided that he didn't want war. Settling Down After eliminating evidence of himself and taking the name Nitth'raw'nastado, he settled down and started a family. For the first time in his life, Thrawn was at peace.